babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristy and the Dirty Diapers
Kristy and the Dirty Diapers is the 89th book in The Baby-Sitters Club series by Ann M. Martin. Back Cover Summary When a local business, Davis Diapers, offers to sponsor the Krushers, Kristy accepts. She figures the new uniforms will give her team a big boost. But instead of being psyched, the Krushers fall apart: Mr. Davis bosses them around, and their new uniforms say DIAPERS — in huge, red letters. And that's not Kristy's only problem. With Dawn in California for good, the BSC is way overbooked. But the new girl on Kristy's block likes baseball and kids. Maybe she can help... Summary Trivia *Starting with book #89 in September 1995, the Baby-sitters Club series had an entirely different look from the previous 88 books. In addition, the earlier books were reprinted with the new look. The differences included: **new covers with pictures of each of the members on the left, instead of their names being listed on the back cover of the book. In addition, each character had a distinct pattern and color scheme for her book. **Two scrapbook pages for the book's narrator at the end of the book **Fill-in-the-blank pages related to the subject of the book **A Special note from Ann M. Martin **A new fan club offer **Some of the earlier books, including books #1-7 and #45, were reprinted with different cover art created by illustrator Hodges Soileau. For books #1-4, different cover artist had done the original illustrations. In the case of books #5-7, Soileau did both the original illustrations and new reprint illustrations. Ann M. Martin's Dear Reader Letter Dear reader: Kristy and the Dirty Diapers is the first book in which Abby Stevenson, the new member of the Baby-sitters Club, and her twin, Anna, appear. When we decided to fill Dawn’s spot in the club with a new character, we also decided to let our readers name the character. Over the years we’ve received many letters from kids suggesting new characters, or names for new characters. So my editors agreed to run a contest to name the new character. Because it takes a year or more to make a book, and because we were already writing about the new character, we had to call her something until the contest was over. So guess what — we called her Lucy Ricardo (after my favorite TV character) and we named her twin Ethel (after Lucy Ricardo’s best friend). I wrote ten manuscripts using the names Lucy and Ethel Ricardo before the contest was over. We had to go back through all those manuscripts before they could be published and change every Lucy and Ethel to Abby and Anna! It was a lot of work, but running the contest was a lot of fun, too. Welcome to the series, Abby and Anna! Gallery Baby-sitters Club 89 Kristy and the Dirty Diapers reprint back cover.jpg|1995 back cover Baby-sitters Club series new look bookad from 89 1995.jpg|The series' new look advertised in the back of book #89 Category:Kristy books Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Books